we_are_daisy_wikia_en_francaisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Princesse Daisy
La princesse Daisy est la belle souveraine du territoire de Sarasaland. Elle a fait sa première entrée dans l’univers Mario dans un jeu principal, Super Mario Land sur Game Boy en 1989. Elle a à son actif plus de 60 apparitions dans divers jeux, occupant donc la deuxième place des femmes de jeux vidéo en termes d’apparitions, seulement devancée par la princesse Peach (avec plus de 80 jeux). Daisy est également un des voire le seul personnage Mario à avoir subi autant de changements d’apparence dont un lourd depuis sa création. On en compte 3. Apparitions Voir Apparitions de Daisy. Ancienne Daisy thumb|left L’ancienne Daisy a été vue sous deux formes : * Super Mario Land : elle est pale, a les yeux noirs (qui deviendront bleus à partir de NES Open Tournament Golf), la chevelure plus orangée que maintenant et ressemblant presque trait pour trait à celle de Peach. Bien que qualifié d'énergique et de garçon manqué dans le manuel de Super Mario Land, son caractère semble également être une copie de celui de Peach. Elle porte une robe jaune finissant avec des motifs triangulaires blancs surmontés d'un point blanc. Ses manches et son col finissent avec un motif de marguerite comme actuellement. Sa couronne est rouge et le joyau floral présent a 6 pétales blancs et un coeur noir. Son bijou de poitrine est également une fleur à six pétales. Physiquement, Daisy a un visage plus rond que Peach, a un plus petit nez, une plus grosse bouche avec des lèvres plus fines et deux cils. * L'époque Nintendo 64 lui donne un nouveau design mais léger, son apparence ne change guère, elle a thumb|240pxseulement un teint plus bronzé et développe son caractère de garçon manqué. Ses cheveux deviennent plus foncés et plus longs que ceux de Peach. Sa couronne devient rose et le joyau floral qui reçoit un coeur doré est maintenant accompagné de deux gemmes de saphir sur les cotés. Ses boucles d'oreilles ont 5 pétales et gardèrent leur couleur bleue jusqu'à Mario Party 3 et Super Smash Bros Melee. Dès lors les bijoux prirent une teinte plus turquoise. Sa robe est plus courte que celle de Peach (très légèrement) mais elle reste presqu'identique à celle qu'elle portait dans Super Mario Land. Dans Mario Party 3, elle porte des escarpins rouges alors que son artwork du jeu la montre avec des escarpins orange et Smash Bros Melee lui donne des chaussures marron. Mario Party DS est le dernier jeu en date dans lequel l'ancienne Daisy apparait, dans le mini-jeu Mario's Puzzle Party qui revient de Mario Party 3 donc les icones des personnages n'ont pas changé depuis sauf pour Toad qui n'était pas jouable à cette époque. Elle est également décrite comme étant douce, naïve et désinvolte. Daisy actuelle thumb Introduite dans Mario Party 4, la lourde refonte graphique que subit Daisy la suivra dès lors. La Daisy connue de tous est maintenant décrite comme étant audacieuse, impertinente, énergique, très sûre d'elle et toujours joyeuse, adorant faire du sport et la fête avec ses amis. Son caractère de garçon manqué s’intensifie mais n’est vraiment visible que dans certains jeux (comme Mario Strikers ou Mario Party 9). Son style général (vestimentaire) se rapproche de celui que reçoit Peach en même temps: les motifs orientaux de la base de la robe disparaissent au profit de deux bandes orange. Les motifs de col et de manches en marguerite restent mais la couronne également est modifiée. Elle est en or et présente deux bijoux floraux turquoises avec quatre pétales à l’avant et à l’arrière et deux rubis sur les côtés. Son bijou de robe et ses boucles d’oreilles représentent une fleur à six pétales de nouveau dont le cœur est également turquoise. Ses escarpins sont maintenant fixés sur orange. Sa chevelure passe de rousse à brune rousse et ses cheveux sont plus courts. Ses yeux sont grossis et deviennent bleus mer. Elle devient légèrement plus petite que Peach et cette dernière a une un tour de taille plus faible. thumb|left Il est cependant intéressant de noter que Mario Party-e, sorti après Mario Party 4 a gardé le design de l'ère Nintendo 64 pour Daisy, bien que son nouveau look soit montré sur la boite du jeu. La robe de Daisy est enfin plus droite que celle de Peach alors que sa couronne est plus petite: Fichier:Tumblr_nzegnozYJv1v1kejho1_1280.png Les tenues de Daisy Daisy dans sa tenue de sport C'est dans Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour que Daisy se voit attribuer sa première tenue de sport: un débardeur jaune, un short orange et des chaussures de sport orange et jaune. Elle porte cette tenue (que Peach copiera ultérieurement) dans presque tous les jeux de sport Mario. Fichier:Daisy_Artwork_-_Mario_&_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Games.png Daisy dans sa tenue de Tennis/ Golf Mario Hoops 3-on-3 donne à Daisy une nouvelle tenue: une mini-robe de sport. Dans ce jeu elle est déblocable. Elle sera présente dans plusieurs jeux suivant tels que Mario Sports Mix (en tenue alternative), Mario Golf World Tour ou encore Mario Sports Superstars. Cette robe est jaune et possède deux bandes orange sur le bas, un peu comme sa robe habituelle. Cette mini-robe se rapproche de celle que Peach porte depuis Mario Golf Toadstool Tour. Fichier:Tumblr_nzegnozYJv1v1kejho1_1280.png Daisy dans sa tenue de Strikers Voir Mario Strikers Daisy dans sa tenue de sport d'hiver Dans Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver ainsi que Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver de Sochi 2014, Daisy porte une tenue d'hiver spéciale. C'est une robe jaune s'arrêtant à la taille munie d'une bande blanche à la base avec des manches orange, accompagnée d'un leggins orange avec des bandes blanches et des bottes de neige blanches avec des lacets jaunes. Elle a également des gants d'hiver blancs. Elle porte également cette tenue en équitation lors des JO de Londres 2016 et de Rio 2016. Cette tenue est seulement utilisée dans la série Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques. Fichier:Tumblr_nzegnozYJv1v1kejho1_1280.png Daisy en maillot de bain Daisy porte un maillot une pièce jaune avec des bandes orange sur les cotés pour les épreuves de natation ou certaines épreuves de gymnastique. Il a été révélé dans un Iwata Demande que les filles ont failli ne pas avoir cette tenue. Au départ, Sega voulait que Peach et Daisy portent des maillots de bain dans Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques, mais l'idée a été rejetée par Nintendo. Daisy et les autres filles ont obtenu leur maillot de bain lors des Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012. De la même manière que pour la tenue d'hiver, le maillot de bain n'a jamais été porté en dehors de la série Mario & Sonic. Daisy dans sa tenue de moto Dans Mario Kart Wii, Daisy a reçu une nouvelle tenue de moto en même temps que l'introduction de ces dernières dans la série Mario Kart. Cette tenue est disponible de nouveau dans Mario Kart 8 et sa variante sur Switch pour les motos et les Quads. Cette tenue est identique à celle que portent Peach et Harmonie sauf que Daisy a des motifs jaune en lieu et place du rose et du bleu ciel. Il y a également un coeur jaune entouré de orange au do de la tenue comme pour les deux autres princesses, dans leurs couleurs respectives. Personnalité Daisy n'a pas exactement ce dont on attendrait d'une princesse. Elle est qualifiée de garçon-manqué par Nintendo depuis Super Mario Land mais a réellement commencé à le montrer depuis Mario Tennis. Dès lors ce trait de personnalité sera plus amplement mis en avant dans la plupart des jeux dans lesquels elle apparaît, surtout depuis que Deanna Mustard lui prête sa voix. Daisy est également énergique, compétitive et impertinente. Dans Fortune Street, on voit qu'elle a également un coté autoritaire et réfléchi. Par rapport à Peach, Daisy tend à s'énerver plus facilement et rapidement, elle ne prend pas facilement peur, pleure rarement et utilise un vocabulaire commun. Formes alternatives Daisy est également apparue sous différentes formes qui ont été vues dans un ou plusieurs jeux, voici une liste de ces formes. Anti Daisy thumb Le mode Légende dans Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver de Sotchi 2014 présente des clones des personnages nommé "Anti ...". Ils sont diaboliques, ils sont bleus foncé avec des yeux bleus clair. 8-bits Daisy ' thumb Super Mario Maker permet d'avoir tous les personnages en format 8-bits (sauf Sonic qui est en 16-bits). La robe de Daisy a une frange orange en moins mais celà est vraisemblablement dû aux limitations graphiques. Son bijou de robe manque également de pétales et la couronne présente des rubis à la place des émeraudes.would introduce 8-bit and 16-bit versions of characters. '''Daisy de bulle ' Mario Party: Island Tour présente des versions diaboliques des personnages faits de bulles créés par la machine à bulles de Bowser. Ces personnages barrent la route du joueur dans la Tour de Bowser. '''Fausse Daisy Apparaissant dans Super Mario Land, la fausse Daisy est présente à la fin des trois premiers mondes dans une salle accessible après avoir battu le boss. Après que la fausse Daisy remercie Mario, il apparait en fait que c'est un costume porté par un des ennemis rencontrés pendant le monde et ce dernier s'en ira. C'est similaire aux faux Bowser de Super Mario Bros et de Super Mario 3D Land. Références extérieures Pour les références à Daisy en dehors de la série Mario, vous pouvez vous diriger ici: Références extérieures. Pertinence Le tumblr officiel de Nintendo a confirmé que Daisy est un personnage important de la série Mario. Daisy apparait dans le jeu ''Shadow Spotter ''du site Nintendo Kid's Club de Nintendo of Europe: Daisy apparait sur la bannière de la chaine officielle YouTube de Play Nintendo: De plus Daisy apparait sur la bannière du compte Twitter de Nintendo of America. Daisy est située à la droite de Mario et est visiblement plus petite que Peach sur l'image. On peut noter que de tous les artworks utilisés Daisy a l'artwork le plus récent alors que d'autres comme Toad, Wario ou Waluigi ont des artworks qui datent beaucoup. Au début de 2016, Nintendo a lancé My Nintendo, un nouveau programme de fidélité remplaçant le Club Nintendo. Avec Miitomo, Nintendo a annoncé de grands changement qui allaient arriver, dont les bannières de la chaine YouTube de Nintendo et du compte Twitter de Nintendo of America. Le compte Twitter de Nintendo of America a une nouvelle bannière comprenant toujours Daisy mais sous un artwork plus ancien venant d'Itadaki Street DS. Elle peut être brièvement vue au niveau de l'épaule gauche de Mario. D'autres personnages comme Yoshi, DK, Bowser et Waluigi ont en revanche été retirés alors que d'autres qui n'étaient pas présents dans les précédentes bannières ont été rajoutés comme Birdo ou encore Bowser Jr. par exemple. Dans le même temps, la chaine YouTube de Nintendo a ajouté le même genre de bannière avec un fond rouge et les personnages dessinés avec une ligne plus sombre. Bien que cette image soit composée d'un motif répété, Daisy n'apparait qu'une fois, dans le coin en bas à gauche: Impact * Elle a fait plusieurs apparitions dans des jeux non-Mario. * Daisy a été mentionnée dans une question du jeu télévisé américain Jeopardy: * L'album Super Mario Compact Disco réalisé dans les années 1990 fait quelques références à Daisy. Daisy even sang one of the songs. Elle est également référencée dans la chanson de Super Mario USA bien qu'elle n'apparaisse pas dans le jeu. En complément * Daisy a porté une robe bleue avant, ce qui est montré dans NES Open Tournament Golf. Mais celà est sûrement dû aux limitations graphiques au moment où le jeu est sorti. * Dans Super Smash Bros. 4, Daisy est le plus représenté des personnages non-jouables au travers de plusieurs trophées. * Le style vestimentaire proche de Peach et Daisy est souvent décrié comme étant une preuve de clonage. Or, en aucun cas deux habits qui ont la même forme mais des détails et des couleurs différentes sont une preuve de clonage, de près ou de loin. Cela peut simplement vouloir dire que Peach et Daisy sont très proches. De plus les deux princesses ont reçu leur nouveau style en même temps. * Daisy est légèrement moins grande que Peach. Sa couronne est également plus petite, mais son design tend à grandir à chaque nouveau jeu pour être plus raccord avec celle de Peach et d’Harmonie. * Nintendo veut également montrer que Daisy et Peach sont différentes, c’est pourquoi en plus de son caractère d’autres changements ont lieu : Mario Party 10 nous montre qu’elles ont toutes deux une façon différente de courir, ce qui n’était pas le cas jusqu’à maintenant. Dans Mario Tennis Ultra Smash, alors que Peach revient avec sa mini-robe, Daisy garde son débardeur et son short. * Daisy est le personnage de jeux vidéo le plus aimé par d’autres personnages de jeux vidéo : Luigi, Waluigi, Tatanga et l’Etoile Millénaire de Mario Party 3 (et peut-être Mario dans Super Mario Land) ont tous eu un coup de cœur pour la souveraine de Sarasaland. * Daisy a été l’héroïne du film Super Mario Bros. Elle était interprétée par Samantha Mathis. * Pas moins de trois comédiennes ont prêté leur voix à Daisy : Jessica Chisum, Jen Taylor et Deanna Mustard. es:Princesa Daisy Catégorie:Navigation Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Tatanga Catégorie:Sarasaland Catégorie:Mario Party Catégorie:Mario Baseball Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques Catégorie:Mario Strikers Catégorie:Mario Kart